I hate you too!
by goofyduxs777
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Quinn along with the new directions go to Paris, they truly hate each other but Mr schue is determined to fix this. Faberry/Samchel/Fuinn are the main couples along with a bit of Brittana/Klaine and others
1. A paris wreck

"OK, guys, this weeks assignment is to resolve these issues with each other and were doing this through song," Mr schue said. He was frustrated with the students and the hatred they've been showing one another. He knew there were huge cracks to fill and he was determined to fix the Rachel and Quinn drama, it couldn't have been worst. Every time it seemed to be better it just go a whole lot worst.  
>Flashback<p>

"I think you should transfer schools man hands, you obviously aggravate everyone here."Quinn said  
>"That's nice Quinn"<br>"Is that all you have to say to me".  
>Rachel simply nodded.<br>"Really ," Quinn replied stunned.  
>"Yes, you don't deserve it Quinn you never did". Rachel said calmly.<br>"Well you don't deserve anything, Finn...  
>"Yea I don't deserve him i don't even want him I'm happy with Sam, and u know what else i don't deserve to see your face, talking to me, aggravating me and hating you." Rachel shot back<p>

The halls of McKinley were all watching the fight taking place, between Rachel, the talented non-popular girl, every guy thought she was cute but couldn't act on it because of labels except for of course glee guys and Jacob and Quinn, Queen of McKinley whom everyone secretly despised excpet for Brittany, Puck and Finn, but she was also respected.

"Oh, you can talk berry." Quinn said not having a good comeback prepared.  
>"Well Quinn is that not what I'm doing right now as my mouth opens and closes with sounds coming out into words." Rachel said.<br>Quinn had nothing prepared but she was fuming so instead she slapped Rachel hard on the cheek.  
>"No one messes with me RaPaul got it?" Quinn stated.<br>Oh, you're gonna get messed" Rachel replied, she wasn't scared anymore and slapped her back just as hard if not harder.

Soon enough they were on the floor tacking each other, if they'd been any closer together they could have been mistaken for kissing. Coach bieste and Sue Sylvester came in watching as Rachel continuous dodges seemed to impress the coach of cheerleading and whispered "I gotta get that on my squad." While biest had pulled the two apart and took them to the nurse.

End of flashback.

"Well after a huge conversation with Ms Pillsbury I think we've decided who should be put together. Firstly Artie and Tina...  
>"Wait, wait why?" Arite asked.<br>"Uhh well you don't seem to talk as much as you used to. _Artie and Tina nodded_. Next will be Matt and Mercedes. Who both smiled at each other. And Finn and Sam.  
>"Oh no" Sam groaned<br>"Please anyone else" Finn plead.  
>"No, Finnessa you and trouty mouth will make the next big thing, the hopelessly doped big mouth couple." Santana said.<br>"Ok enough Santana; you'll be partnered with Brittany."Mr Schue said.  
>Santana's face fell... "Cause u were best friends and I now I haven't seen you talk once."<br>"Excuse me Britt and I are just fine."Santana shot back.  
>"Yea san san so this'll be a breeze for us."Brittany said.<br>Mr Schue smiled. "As we already know Puck and Kurt will be partnered"

Rachel and Quinn both knew they were both going to have be partnered from the beginning and both tried to look happy but couldn't help but sigh.

"Well Blaine and Mike will be together, I don't see any problems there, but oh well, and lastly these two have a history of fights..."  
>"Rachel and Quinn! "Almost everyone in glee said in unison. While Santana added, "Twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb.<br>Both girls scowled at Santana offended.  
>Mr Schue added "You to need to know more about each other and then respect each other."<br>"I know a lot about Quinn she's a bitch, psychotic bitch," Rachel said angrily.  
>"Yea and Rapaul's a loser, a geek and she's unpopular."Quinn fought back.<br>"Enough, I have some big news if any of you would care to listen, our little club won't be at school for a while...cause we'll be in Paris!"  
>"PARIS." Kurt shouted. It was his favourite place ever the place of love and fashion.<br>The rest of the glee club where also exited.

A week later:  
>Because of the preparation for Paris, the assignment had been pushed aside much to the glee clubs preference. But Mr Schue was determined to mend all cracks. The week had become worst especially for Quinn and Rachel. They had fights in every class and had football players help them to slushy each other and so far Rachel was winning. It also helped that Rachel was now part of the cheerio's after sue had bribed her to join. Sue had also threatened Quinn by putting Rachel at the top of the tower. Santana and Brittany had gotten worst too, Santana had slushyd Brittany and the poor girl didn't know what happened she thought Santana wanted her to hug her.<p>

Everyone was seated in the plane to Paris and Kurt was bouncing up and down his seat which made Puck hit him on the back of his head. Rachel and Quinn where at the back of the plane not talking.

Quinn's Thoughts:

_I hate Rachel but not because she's annoying midget or she got all 3 of my boyfriends, not because now her best friends are my best friends and not because she's gonna take my head cheerleading captaincy and Prom Queen with Sam, but because she has everything the perfect talent in singing and now cheerleading, all the boys are after her. To be honest I was jealous, I was jealous of Rachel damn Berry._

_Rachel's POV_

_I'm happy; for once in my life I'm happy. Finally my life is so much easier. Guys like me I have friends and I'm popular. More popular than Finn, more popular than Quinn even without cheerio's captaincy and I'm in Glee. Sometimes I regret spending all that time jealous of Quinn, am still maybe just a bit. Being in glee doesn't bring your status down they're all just complaining as perusal._

"I hate you man-hands" Quinn told me.  
>"I hate you to Ice Queen" I replied. <em>Ice Queen was my idea.<br>"_I'm gonna get some air."

She walked past, wait she didn't step on me. Quinn's going to the bathroom I think and Santana's following her?

Quinn's POV

"Well, well bray" Santana chirped up_. Where the hell did she come from?  
><em>"Santana can't I be alone" I replied_. Not now leave me alone.  
>"<em>Oh c'mon I'm not taking orders from you anymore, well I can't, Rach's the queen of queens….Guys have even stopped staring at me. Me their hotness."  
>"Well we all can't have what we want, Why don't you go back to Britt"<br>"Not talking to her"  
>"What, she's your best friend Santana<em>." Why was she so mean to Britt.<br>_"No point"  
>"There's always a point, she loves YOU Santana, when she's done with Artie, you'll be next without a doubt."<em><br>_"She's never leaving Artie, NEVER, ahh bray you sound exactly like Berry used to"_ She's trying to change the subject again….I don' know why but Santana thinks I have a crush on Rachel I mean seriously, I would know if I had a crush on a person I've hated my whole high school life, much to Finn's surprise we used to be biffles but that was a long time ago before high school.  
><em>"Oh shut up San, please just go."  
>"I honestly don't get how you don't get along you have almost the same personalities, unless…"she said with a cheeky smile.<br>"GOODBYE SANTANA_." I honestly had enough for one day.  
><em>"But…"  
>"I said goodbye."And Santana left.<p>

_Thank god she's gone all I know is that I DO NOT like Rachel; she's been this annoying thorn in my backside that could not be pulled out by the strongest person ever. Oh god damn it Ms Pillsbury.  
><em>"Hello Quinn." She said.  
>"Hey Ms P." I replied quickly. "Actually can I talk to you for a second, I think you're the only one who can bring sense to Mr Schue, especially with these seating plan thingies. I mean we all really don't want to start a world war 3.<br>"I can assure you everything will be fine. Here take this


	2. A plane trip

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee, but its awesome like me...  
>sorry 4 the long time to update lost the book i was writing my fanfic in. <strong>__

_Quinn's POV:  
><em>"What's this for."I asked. I read it and the brochure she had given me said 'How to deal with loss of popularity to your best friend/enemy.'  
>"You know what it is Quinn." Miss Pillsbury replied.<em> I know what it is and I don't want it but I have to be polite I suppose maybe I will get through this trip I mean with Rachel.<em>  
>"WAIT! Quinn can you give this to Rachel "she asked. I read it and it said 'How not to go Power crazy'.<br>_I didn't answer and just walked back to 'Man-hands. Every step I took I was more furious with myself how could I let Rachel get the power. It should be me. ME QUNIN FABRAY! HBIC in the school, NOT THAT THING._

Rachel's POV:

Quinn was storming back to our seats we had to share, she was angry and I guessed it had something to do with me. She ended up throwing a brochure at me and sat down facing the window crossed her legs and arms without a word being spoken. Just as I was about to find my own comfortable position dopey shows his face.

"

Oi, Rachel we are swapping seats" _The loser dragged me out of my seat. I have to remember to slushy him when we get back to Lima. But then again I didn't mind it meant that I didn't have to sit next to Quinn but I got to be with Sam. My Sam, Sam he is and I love him. She thought about when they got back to Lima, they would win Prom King and Queen. They would be the 'IT' couple of the year and I would control the shots I wouldn't be as mean as Quinn but that doesn't mean I have to be nice. I walked over to Sam and he had a huge smile, I just had to smile back it was contagious._

"Hey Rachie."Sam said. _It made my heart melt.  
>We kissed. <em>Before I replied, "Hey Sammmmy, how's it going with dopey."_  
><em>"Urghhh, don't get me started on the douche, he keeps on complaining, that I stole him from you."_ That slutty Neanderthal.  
><em>"HEDOES NOT OWN ME" I said furiously_. Now I was angry nobody likes to see angry Rachel Berry. He kissed me and that calmed me down for now. But I hope my ex-boyfriend doesn't do anything stupid or he will get his...  
><em>"I love these seating arrangements better don't you?" Sam asked_. I love him  
>"<em>Yes, Sammy but I only like one thing more."I replied_. Awwwww he looked heartbroken_  
>"What's that" he said trying not to sound disappointed.<br>"You, Sammy Evans, I love you." _And I did 100%_  
>"I love you too Rachiee."<p>

Finn POV:  
><em>They had to snuggle closer and closer together. Until she fell asleep on Sam and he fell asleep. I had to scowl, that was my girl he was messing with, my Rachel, not Sam's. Quinn's... just my rebound and when proms over and she becomes her stupid home coming queen, I will become Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry's boyfriend. I like every one else was surprised at the new Rachel she was all kinds of SPUNKY. Even though she always wore her cheerio's uniform at school at home I would always see her with no short skirts or animal sweaters, she dressed to impress and Kurt made sure everyone knew who was responsible.<br>_"FINN HUDSON, are you listening to me?" Quinn scowled at me.  
>"Huh what of course I was" I quickly replied. <em>Of course I wasn't, I'm bored with this entire prom, thing, its boring.<em>  
>"Ok then Finn, what was I saying?" <em>Well obviously something about Prom.<br>_"Uhh something about Prom, I forget now" _I have her now.  
><em>"NO! I said how much I prefer these seating arrangements."  
>"Oh right yea awesome."<br>_I'm not really paying much attention to Quinn, I'm to busy to think about her and prom 24/7 I 'm a dude I need a life  
><em>"You can have her after prom, ok" She sighed. I almost felt sorry for her..Almost..Ok I did Quinn was my girlfriend. _  
>" <em>Nahhh." I replied to protect her feelings.  
>" Whatever Finn, just go to sleep" Quinn said as she tried to find a comfortable position.<br>" What here."  
>"Well obviously Finn, unless you wanna sleep on the floor." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the window and fell asleep.<br>_I sighed and tried to find a comfortable position, where he could also see Sam and Rachel together who looked so cute together if it wasn't MY GIRL._

Finn and Rachel were not the only ones to swap seats. It seemed everyone didn't want to sit with who they were partnered with. Brittany was with her boyfriend Artie. Santana was with Puck making out; much to everyone around's disgust. Blaine was with Kurt who was making googly eyes at him. Tina was with Mike who was at the moment feasting on dumplings, that Tina's mum had given her. Matt and Mercedes where the only ones who hadn't moved they were talking for hours none stop and enjoying it.  
>Mr Schuester however was NOT happy he came around at about midnight to see almost everyone in another seat. He wasn't going to wake them up, but he was going to enforce the rule later on in their trip and he had a few tricks up his sleeve that he wasn't afraid to use. He just had to ring up the manager of the hotel of the rooms they were staying in and make a few adjustments...Mr schue thought to himself <em>im a genius<em> and couldnt help but laugh.

**I love Samchel almost a bit to much over the next few chapz i wanna no wat u guys prefer Samchel or faberry...no way is their any finchel sorry. Keep reviewing tho XP!**


	3. The golden boy becomes bad

**Hey guys, sorry I have been immensely busy and sorta put this story on hold 4 a bit, but I'm back and that's what counts, I want to thanku all for the story favourites and alerts I mean WOW I think there's at least 50 now and that was my incentive to be back, oh and also thanks for the great reviews and some feedback would be great to even if it is negative, I'm sure it won't make me cry. BTW how awesome is the new season and only the first ep is out. AMAZING! And that faberry scene...u now can't deny the chemistry, u just can't...Anyway I'm getting distracted...So here's Chapter 3 of Love is Best, hope you enjoy **

It was 7am almost and all the couples had recently woken up and if not they probably would after the loud roar, that one Finn Hudson made.

"Oi Man Hands, can I have my seat back?" he said, in complete idiocy, and Rachel could see straight through him as per usual. "Sure Dopey" was her simple reply. She got up and kissed Sam good bye.  
>"Love you" she said as she was about to leave.<br>"Love you too, Magnificent-Hands" Sam replied to his girlfriend. While only he had heard Finn scoff just after Rachel left.

Rachel trudged her way back over to Quinn, dreading the insults and the fight that was probably about to break between the two of them. But she was wrong Quinn, looked somewhat relieved and _happy_ to see her.  
>"Ahhhh Berry, it's nice to see a normal face for a change." That confused Rachel even more, and raised her brows in that confusion. Quinn continued "Look we're both popular- were popular- I don't see why we can't have a civilized trip and well get along." Rachel was shocked to say the least she always reached out for Quinn's friendship but was always turned down, now it was the other way round, there was no way she was going to pass on this great an opportunity, no matter the consequences and the strange turn of heart.<br>"We can try...Quinn" Rachel managed to squeak out.

Two hours later they had landed in Paris had breakfast and were now on their way to their hotel rooms with the partners given by Mr Schue. Rachel and Quinn's friendship had lasted an hour until they started bickering again, (much to Puck's pleasure as he won the bet). Now Quinn was struggling with the keys, obviously infuriating Rachel. "For god sake hurry up" She had scowled. And got a very interesting hiss back from Quinn, who had finally opened the door.  
>They both thought the room was very stylish and, well really big, meaning they probably didn't have to see each other much. That's until they saw the major problem, one bed.<p>

"You're sleeping on the couch" Rachel said before Quinn had the chance. Quinn shook her head rather forcefully until there was a barge in to their hotel room, and a fiery Latina barged in.  
>"What's wrong?" Quinn and Rachel asked at the same time. She started ranting on about something in Spanish before she finally spoke in English. "One bed, one bed, I'm not sharing one bed with Brittany. NO ME GUSTA!"<p>

"It's the same in here" Quinn said as Rachel was a bit nervous at her friends' sudden outburst. That's when Sam stepped in telling us that he and Finn had the same problem, and he had no idea what to do. Santana burst again-"Oh that's it Schue's gone too far this time" And stormed out almost similar to a familiar diva's storm out.

"We will figure something out" Sam said to both girls as he kissed Rachel's forehead, nodded at Quinn and went back to his hotel room with Finn.

It was around 10 am now and none of the gleeks knew what to do, except Kurt who invited Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina via text to come with him, but the whole gang ended up tagging along. They ended up not doing much as Finn was always whining. So the only thing that Kurt had accomplished on his long list of stuff to do was climbing the Eiffel tower.

Rachel was thinking about Julliard and how they had a tour to France, but was distracted by Brittany asking her to come see the ducks with her tomorrow, because San had blew her off...again. She agreed because, she felt sorry for the Blonde. Rachel was no idiot she can easily see Santana and Brittany relationship problems. She would have no idea the pain it would be to go through that struggle, but she was straight nonetheless and nothing would change that, but why could she hear Santana's voice in the back of her head saying "Are you sure about that Berry?"

She didn't get it at first, she was actually quite confused, but she was staring at Quinn and she inwardly groaned, this was going to be a lonnnnnnngg holiday of torture.

Quinn stopped and turned around only just missing the gaze of Rachel on her back, she made her way to the back to the girl who was staring at Brittany in pure admiration.

"Hey Q, staring at Ra-"Santana started  
>"Don't even finish that sentence" Quinn said while rolling her eyes at her best friend.<br>"Oh C'mon loosen up a bit, just admit it, your crushing on her, it like a tonne of bricks of your chest." According to Quinn she wasn't but she knew deep down inside of her, she always respected the girl and seriously recently started doubting that to either a crush or complete craziness. So she replied bluntly "I'm not in love with Treasure Trail."

"Love who said anything about love, Q" Santana began "Don't you think maybe your pure hatred towards her was you not admitting your feelings. Quinn just shook her head wildly, and then at the wrong complete time Finn came to them. "What's wrong babe?" _ahhh you are _Quinn thought, but shoved the thought aside.

"Go away Frankenteen, we are in the middle of a discussion here, and you are not needed nor wanted" Santana said.  
>"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Quinn, dyke" he muttered under his breath, but Quinn had heard him.<br>"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, you idiot, that's it were done" Quinn told Finn.  
>"Wait are you serious" In total disbelief that the <em>golden boy<em> just got dumped. Quinn simply shook a hand in Finn's face. Finn stormed off kicking the chair. Brittany scowled and pouted "Stop hurting the chair's feelings!"  
>Finn scoffed he was on a rampage "I can't believe they call me dopey what about you?" He said pointing at innocent Brittany. Resulting in a slap from Santana, but he shook it off. You could see the anger in his eyes. He then pulled Rachel of Sam and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth before she had any time to react.<p>

**Yes I would agree with you YUCKY end... Yucky=Finchel. So yes the feedback would be a GREAT HELP AND ANY IDEAS! I have this story half planned, so yes. Anyways ill ask a few questions.  
>Firstly- Samchel ending? <strong>_**Faberry Ending**_**? Finchel Ending?  
>Secondly- Bartie? Brittana?<br>Thirdly- Matcedes? Eventual Samcedes?  
>Fourthly- Tina&amp;Artie or Chang squared<br>finally- Who do you want to be Quinn and Rachel's main friends.  
>I was thinking for Quinn- Santana, Brittany and who else?<br>And for Rachel- Puck, Matt, Mike (Protective brother/sister relationship)? Kurt/ Mercedes/Tina (Best Friend) and Santana and Brittany added to the mix**


End file.
